


i know life would suck without you

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: stupid boys in stupid love.





	i know life would suck without you

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12748613#cmt12748613)
> 
>  _the playlist:_  
>  Accidentally in Love - Counting Crows  
> True Love - P!nk  
> My Same - Adele
> 
> title from track 2

“Oi. Sit up.”

Hinata makes a noise between a whine and a grunt. “No,” he says back, sliding further down the couch until his head is resting against Tobio’s stomach.

“You’re gonna hurt your back, you dumbass.”

“You sound like an old man, Kageyama.”

Tobio smacks his stupid messy curls, receiving a startled yelp in return. Hinata doesn’t move away though, and Tobio doesn’t make any move to change that. He’s tired after morning practice and slugging his way through classes. Hinata’s warm against his side. Hinata’s always warm, temperature like a little kid’s, always higher than Tobio’s and running like a space heater. It’s kind of nice, actually, though Tobio will never admit that out loud.

He’s been living with Hinata for nearly a year now. It’s different, something that Tobio’s not entirely certain he’ll be used to, after years of returning to a dark, silent house and now, a messy apartment with the world’s most disorganized volleyball player. Tobio isn’t the neatest person, but at least he knew how to put his dirty clothes in the hamper instead of just tossing them every which way. There’s a sock on top of the tv, and he doesn’t even want to know how it got up there.

Tobio nudges Hinata. “Oi. It’s your turn to do the dishes.”

“Nuh-uh, I did them yesterday.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Did, too.”

“Hinata.”

“Kageyama.”

“Dumbass,” hisses Tobio, shoving his hand on top of Hinata’s hair and ruffling, hard. “Go wash the dishes already.”

Hinata squeals, trying to squirm out of his reach. He almost drags them both off the couch. “Never!”

Tobio growls, “Are you five?!” He wants to strangle this boy so much sometimes.

They wrestle on the couch, phones tossed off and coffee table kicked. Bruises will surely form where limbs accidentally made contact with the hard surfaces of their mismatched furniture,but it’s nothing new. Tobio can feel his bone-weary exhaustion making his movements slow, but something about Hinata makes him forget about rest and just keep running, like an idiot. It’s always been like this. He yells in frustration when Hinata manages to pinch his nose.

“You little shit,” he says, clapping both hands on either side of Hinata’s face. Hinata still has a baby-face, even though he’s gained a couple of inches and his features have sharpened from his teenage years. Like this, though, his cheeks are squished and puffy. He looks stupid. He looks kissable. Tobio’s highly annoyed.

“I’m shorry,” Hinata manages. “Don’ hi’ me.”

Tobio doesn’t. He glares at those familiar brown eyes, the ones that seem to glow when they’re on the court, the ones that find his even through a noisy crowd, the ones that keep him steady and grounded when he forgets how to fly. 

“Dumbass,” he says, and then he leans forwards to peck at that stupid face, and if he smiles into Hinata’s skin when he hears the other boy giggle, no one else has to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter


End file.
